My Warriors Heart
by Mrs.Pattinson1991
Summary: When war seperates two people desperately in love how will it end up in the end? Join Bella on her journey through love, loss, faith and heartbreak. AH M and Non Canon! Bella and Peter Warfic
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

_To my sweetest Isabella,_

_This is one letter I hoped would never reach you, one letter I hoped your beautiful doe like brown eyes wouldn't lay upon. I want you to know that I never once have lived to regret my decision to be a hero, a warrior for my country. You my sweet girl have always been my reason to fight and trudge along in this thing called war. I am sorry that I couldn't come home you this time; it was god's plan to take me from this world sooner than anyone had expected. All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy, remember that day we met? You looked so sweet all drenched with the rain the clouds were letting pour down on you, your frustrated look since Rosalie hadn't arrived at the house yet. Do you remember what you said to me that night? We all have a reason for being here; it was our task to find that reason in our lives. My reason was you; my reason was to help you learn to let your guard down. My reason was to break down those walls you had built up, to help you realize that everyone is different and sometimes letting someone in amounts to amazing things and not heartbreak. I'm sorry that all of our dreams can't come true, the house and the pitter patter of little feet on the hardwood floors. Please remember me always; I am never gone but always in your heart. I want you to live life like every day is your last, don't shed a tear my sweet girl as I will always love you._

_Peter Whitlock _

I read his letter again tears streaming down my face as they always did, he was my warrior and my hero until the war tore us apart. Things weren't any easier two weeks later than the day Emmett placed this letter in my lap. I curled up deeper into Peter's blankets on his child hood twin size bed; I pulled the last of his sweatshirts up to my nose and inhaled. They still smelled of the man I once knew, the man who once treated me like no one in this world mattered. There were so many things I wish I could have done differently but in the end all that mattered was Peter was no longer here, there was nothing we could do about it. I felt the bed shift beside me as my best friend climbed in with me, she wrapped me in her arms in the most comforting way she knew possible. I cried as I always did in someone's embrace, it was like a moment in time when you knew that no one was judging and you could give them the burden to carry for you for a while.

"Shh, it will be ok Bella" She cooed.

"I just want this to get easier" I cried.

"I know babe" She said as I heard her voice choke up.

"I miss him" I said.

"I know Bella I miss my cousin so much" She replied, I fell asleep that night like I did every night. Tear stained cheeks and a rough scratchy throat from the day. The smell of Peter's favourite meal wafted up the stairs, French toast and eggs. I ran down the stairs as if I awoke and all of this was just a dream but Emmett was the one cooking, Peters hat lay on the counter the same way it has been for weeks. I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart a thousand times, I knew he was still gone and nothing I said or did was going to change that. I climbed the stairs and got back in bed, I didn't want to face the day at least not yet. Reading my last letter from the man of my dreams again I thought of that day we met. Travelling across country from Washington to Texas I drove to visit my best friend Rosalie Hale, what I didn't know was that trip would change my life in so many different ways, this is my story of love, loss, faith and heartbreak.

**I know I know I said I wasn't going to write any more stories until all of the other ones were finished but we all know how a fan fiction writers mind works, it just doesn't stop. Here is my new Warfic about Peter and Bella I hope you all enjoy and let me know if you would like to read more as usual REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting Him

It was raining, I hate the damn rain that was the biggest reason I wanted to leave the Olympic peninsula. I pulled up to the Hale-Whitlock ranch barely seeing 10 feet in front of my face, I waited in my car until Rosalie opened the door. She never came which was unusual but she can be a little absent minded sometimes she probably forgot I was coming in today. I ran to the door and gave two swift knocks, when no one came to the door I walked around the side of the house. All of the lights were off but the light in the barn, I knew someone must have been in there. I was drenched before a horse nosed my face knocking me flat on my ass, I laughed as I stared up at the irony of the situation.

"Are you ok little lady?" Someone asked from the other side of the horse.

"Peachy, is Rose around?" I said trying to stand.

"She hasn't been home all day" he answered, then the ignorant ass decided to laugh at me. Yes that's right I said it he laughed at me, like bust your gut slap your knee laugh at me.

"What is your problem?" I said following him into the barn to hook up the horse.

"I'm sorry darling' but it's not every day you see someone drenched to the core covered in mud asking for your little cousin" He said.

"Can you let me in the house maybe? Like be a southern gentleman or something" I stated before he stepped fully into the light. He was so beautiful it felt like I was tongue tied, his blonde hair with a slight curls on the top of his head that I wanted to run my fingers through. Beautiful blue eyes like a swimming pool you just wanted to dive into, he winked at me after I evaluated his defined muscles and chest. My cheeks immediately grew a severe shade of red before he tossed a towel at me.

"I normally use them on the horses when its hot out to help cool them off but that one's clean" He said as I tried to towel off as best as I could.

"Thanks" I said as I watched him brush the horses main.

"You're such a good girl" He said.

"Excuse me?" I questioned and he laughed.

"The horse Bella" he stated and my brows furrowed.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned.

"Rosalie has been going on for weeks about your arrival; I wish she would shut up sometimes" he said and I laughed.

"She is definitely a keeper" I said smiling.

"What brings you to Texas?" he asked.

"Nothing really, I just don't think my life is in Washington" I replied.

"How do you that though?" he questioned sitting beside me on a bale of hay.

"We all have a reason for being here, it's our task to find our reason why" I stated and he smiled.

"Well miss swan that is very intelligent" he stated and I shoved his shoulder.

"You're an idiot" I said and he stood up walking over to a small radio.

"What in the world are you doing?" I questioned.

"Turning on the stereo, are you a cop or writing a book?" he said before smiling.

"My dad's the chief of police" I said.

"Remind me never to piss off your dad" he stated.

"I still don't even know your name" I said.

"Peter" he replied, I knew who he was as soon as he said it.

"You're the cousin in the army" I exclaimed.

"The one and only" he stated handing me a beer.

"I'm only 19" I said and he sighed.

"Well your dad isn't here so nobody will find out" he stated. We spent the next hour and a half laughing, drinking and hanging in the middle of a barn. He was one of the most down to earth people I have ever met, after the last year of my life nothing made me happier than being able to laugh as much as I had that night. I couldn't remember what time we finally stumbled into the house and passed out on the living room floor, Rosalie woke us with a slam of the front door.

"Holy shit I forgot you were coming in yesterday" she said and I laughed.

"I know you did" I said attempting to sit up but Peters arm was draped across my waist.

"Did my cousin get you drunk last night?" she questioned.

"Bella was a willing participant" he groaned rolling over, before Rosalie's twin brother Jasper busted through the door.

"What the hell Rosalie, leave me with all of the damn bags" he said before spotting me and waving before running back out of the door. I laughed before placing my hand on Peter's chest to stand; he quickly grabbed my hand so I could help him to his feet. He placed a quick kiss to my hand leaving me with his cousin blushing and going to make coffee.

"Umm what the hell was that?" Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"I have no idea, but I liked it" I said before she dragged me upstairs for details, I explained everything in deep detail as she requested before she squealed.

"He totally likes you oh my god" She said as I climbed into jean shorts and a tank top.

"Shut up, he is a man who spends all of his time in tents with other men carrying guns. He would like anyone" I stated and she laughed.

"My cousin doesn't like anyone" She said before there was a knock on the door.

"Is everyone decent?" Jasper questioned before Rosalie let him in.

"Yep" I replied behind her.

"I think Peter likes Bella" Jasper said smiling.

"Me too" She laughed.

"I came up here to ask if you ladies would like to accompany us to ihop for some French toast" Jasper said and as if on cue all of our stomachs growled. We took that as a definite yes.


	3. Chapter 3-Letting Him In

It has been a month since I arrived at Rosalie's ranch; her family had been more than welcoming. Her parents Dave and Julie were the sweetest people I had ever met they loved having me there and we all got along great. Peter's mom Maggie was a character, I could see where he got all of his sense of humour from, and his father had left them when Peter was a small child. Peter and I continued our playful banter weekend breakfasts and constant time with each other. I couldn't get enough of him and it almost seemed like he couldn't get enough of me either. I pulled up to the ranch to see Peter chopping firewood while his mother looked on with concern written all over her face, I had a horrible feeling of what I just walked into.

"Bella dear, how was work?" Maggie questioned greeting me by my car.

"Nothing too exciting about being a waitress" I laughed and she did too.

"Well dear it's only until you figure out what you want to do with your life" she stated.

"What's wrong with Peter?" I questioned.

"Oh he got a phone call today that has him a little bit stressed, it will be fine dear" She said walking back into the main house. I took a deep breath and walked up in front of where Peter was swinging the axe, of course maintaining a good distance.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Peachy" he said repeating my words from a month earlier.

"Honey what's going on?" I asked and he threw the axe to the ground.

"Don't call me that" He said walking away.

"Ok then" I said following him.

"We aren't anything Bella so leave me alone" he stated walking in his little cabin on the outside of the ranch. He left the door open so I was confused on what he really wanted, me being extremely curious I followed.

"Peter seriously what has gotten into you?" I questioned.

"I have to go back" he said placing his head in his hands on the sofa.

"Where?" I asked.

"Afghanistan" He replied and it finally sunk in, he had to go back to the Army and back to the war.

"Is that why you're being mean?" I questioned.

"I'm not being mean" he said as I sat down beside him.

"It will be ok" I cooed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I don't have girlfriends because I don't want anyone to get hurt Bella and then you came along and turned my world upside down" he explained.

"I'm sorry" I said as my eyes filled with tears.

"I fly out in a week and a half" he said before he rested his head in the crook of my neck, I knew I needed to say something else.

Taking his sweet face between my hands I forced him to look me in the eyes as I let him into my heart. "It's ok to be worried Peter but I will be here when you get back, whenever that may be. I will miss you every second but I will always be here."

Before I knew it Peter's lips were pressed tightly to mine with his arms pulling me closer. His lips covered mine as I let his tongue slip in my mouth like a fight for dominance.

"Spend the night with me tonight" he said between kisses, I pulled away and nodded. He kissed me once more before rushing me back to the main house so I could get ready for our romantic night.

"How's Peter?" Jasper asked.

"He doesn't feel too bad about going it's more or less about me" I said.

"Awe he likes you so much" Maggie said and I smiled.

"I'm spending the night with him tonight, he is cooking for me so I have to hurry" I said and a round of awe's and hollers rang out. I laughed as I quickly ran around doing my little odds and ends before walking back over to the best man alive.

"You look hot" Rose said taking in my dress that stopped above my knees, blue in color and a deep v neck.

"Thanks" I said walking out of the door, overnight bag in tow.

I walked into Peter's cabin and the smell of pasta took over my senses, I smiled at the thought of my favourite dish.

"My baby's back" Peter said lifting me into his arms, a youthful smile spread across his face.

"It smells so good in here" I said.

"I've been a hard working housewife" he said with a laugh.

"Awe I love it" I said as he went to stir our dinner.

"Pick a movie baby" he said pointing to his DVD collection, I smiled at how full it was. I settled on The Lucky One, since we were having a romantic night as he put it. I knew I was falling for Peter fast and hard, I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I knew this man was my destiny I could feel it. He placed a plate in front of me and with a kiss to my lips we were enjoying our night together.

_**Double update all! I hope you enjoy it! REVIEW!1**_


	4. Chapter 4-Giving Him Me

**Sorry I havent updated much I have had writters block on my other stories and I figured why hold this one until they are done lol so review review review! (Things might head really fast for a bit but trust me i have a plan) **

"Bella seriously stop laughing at me it isn't funny" he said again as I was laughing.

"I'm sorry baby but I love your curls and now they're gone" I said rubbing his head.

"Well don't spend my last day here laughing" he said and I sat on his lap.

"I'm sorry baby" I said smiling.

"Jasper's taking me down in the morning" he said and I glared.

"Why?" I questioned standing.

"Because he has been through this before" He stated and I walked to the kitchen to grab a coffee.

"You don't think I can handle it" I accused.

"No Bella I think you can handle it, I can't handle watching you watch me leave not knowing if I am coming back" He said and I felt bad for getting annoyed.

"Peter your coming back, if you think positively positive things will happen" I said and he smiled.

We spent the rest of the day in the main house with the entire family, it was rough because I wanted to spend the night just the two of us. I couldn't wait until we could be alone, I didn't want this night to end but I knew that reality would soon set in and he would be gone.

"Bella baby what's wrong?" He asked as we climbed into bed together.

"Nothing" I said sinking down into the blankets, my mind was racing I didn't want to fight but I needed him to know what I am thinking.

"Tell me" He said placing his hand on my shoulder so I could look at him.

"I just thought we would have more time to spend together that's all" I confessed and he gave me a quick laugh.

"Sweetheart if it was up to me we wouldn't have left this room all day but unfortunately I have a wonderful family who loves me and I have to see them too" He said and I smiled.

"I guess that makes me feel better" I said and he kissed my lips, he was such a sweet man I knew I was a lucky girl and no one else in this world could make me as happy as Peter did. His kisses got more intense and full of a need I had never felt from him, his hands slid up the back of my shirt revealing the skin of my back. My arms wrapped around his buff body clinging him to me like this was going to be the last time I saw him. I felt a tear slide down my cheek at the thought, I hated feeling so helpless and like there was nothing else I could do.

"It will be ok baby I promise" He said before kissing me again, before I could compute anything that was going on he we were both wearing nothing and ready to take that step in your relationship you can't go back from. Grabbing a condom from the side drawer of his table his eyes questioning me, I didn't know where my new found confidence came from but I took it from him as he lay beside me. I ripped it open dropping the wrapper on the floor beside the bed; he closed his eyes and smiled as I rolled it over him. After I was finished I climbed on top of him but he wasn't having any of that he flipped us over so he was hovering over me.

"It's a dominance thing" He said before entering me, this wasn't my first time by far but I already knew that this was where I wanted to be always. That night was the best of my life, Peter was dominant yet caring to my needs as a woman, and it made me love him more.

Sleep came quickly that night and 430 came even quicker, I hated waking up that morning. I could hear someone rustling around the room in almost complete darkness; I opened my eyes to see Peter sneaking around the room.

"Where you not going to wake me?" I asked and he jumped.

"Shit bells you scared me" He stated and I smiled.

"Sorry" I said sitting up wrapping my blanket around me.

"It's alright" he said sitting beside me and dropping his bag at the end of the bed.

"Did you even sleep last night?" I asked.

"About an hour" He said dropping an envelope in front of me.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"It's a letter I wrote for you, I know that things have been a little fast so this is everything I haven't been saying. I have had to communicate things through letter for a while and it's the easiest way for me to get everything out" he confessed and I smiled as Jasper peeked in.

"Hey dude, we got to get going right away" he said before giving us a few minutes. I dove into Peters arms as soon as Jasper closed the door.

"I am going to miss you so much" I said.

"I know baby me too, but this isn't goodbye this is see you soon" he said

"Bye" I said as he stood, he kissed my lips 5 times before leaving. Sitting there in the room alone was a different feeling, it was a feeling I had never felt before. I felt alone, completely an utterly alone. The tears flew freely down my face as I let the emotions of the past few days take over. Rosalie came into bed beside me and let me cry and vent to her, I love my best friend.

"What am I lying on?" she asked before she pulled out the letter I forgot all about, I sat up ripped it open and started reading.

_My sweet Isabella, _

_I don't know how to explain in words how these past few weeks have been for me, you make me so happy and I know after this little of time we have spent with each other it seems a little crazy but that is how I feel. Seeing you that first day I felt like a man in the desert getting a drink of water for the first time, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. I am so happy to be able to call you mine; I am the luckiest guy in the world. I never knew that I was capable of falling so irrevocably in love with someone but you stole my heart and now I have left it there with you so please Bella love me and protect my heart. You have given me a reason to fight, a reason to make it home ok and a reason to be excited about coming home to you. I miss you so much already baby and I cannot wait to see your beautiful smiling face again. Don't let this break you Bella no matter what happens baby don't let this distance make you sad and stop you from achieving what you want to achieve. I will stand by you always my sweet love. _

_Love always, Peter _


End file.
